Slide On The Blocc
"Slide On The Blocc" is a song by rappers Lil Mosquito Disease and Lil Jergens. Lyrics Lil Mosquito Disease (Breathes) Yo, this Flex Entertainment bitch We takin over the world boy We got the homies boy We got my man, Lil Jergens Lil Mosquito Disease right here We gon' spit a bar boy We gon’ destroy the rap game Lil Mosquito Disease Slide on the block Slide on the block Slide on the block, shoot you down with the Glock Slide on the block Slide on the block Slide on the block, shoot you down with the Glock Slide on the block Slide on the block Slide on the block, shoot you down with the Glock Slide on the block Slide on the block Slide on the block, shoot you down with the Glock 1: Lil Mosquito Disease Pull up with the uzi and shoot you down (yea) Y'all rappers act silly and stupid like clowns (oh yea) I rep blue in my city boy, Crip for life (yea) Your bitch see me and she thirsty for some Sprite (in my city) You got money, I got the money up in the house ( yea) You tiny fucking rappers looking like a scared mouse (oh) Everyone knows we gonna kill you (yea) We gonna pull up and spray with the five (yea) Lyrical shit, we like Royce Da' 59 (yea) We got the ad revenue, your bitch is on the menu (yea) I fuck yo bitch back in the bedroom (yea) I got the unique flow and the big style (yea) All my rap lyrics are just wild (skrt skrt) Uzi on my lap We gon’ shoot you in your neck You already know you gonna fail the test Down in this bitch you all hit or miss Everybody knows that I'm the best rapper alive Everybody knows you act like the Sprite Everybody knows that Imma go pull up on you Everybody know like Soulja Boy, uuuu Everybody knows Imma kill you Everybody knows that I got that money Everyone knows it's YouTube Money Everybody knows that my nose is runny And everyone knows I got the YouTube Money Everyone knows I'm not demonitized Everybody knows that you're gonna die Everyone knows that this is the best Everyone knows you fail the test Everybody knows shout out my boy Free Bobby Shmurda and Free 6ix9ine 2: Lil Jergens Bitch I'm Lil Jergens and I'm sawing out bars Bitch I pull up and shoot my Glock I pulled up and I fucked your thot Mess with me and you'll get popped I always play with my wee Bitch I always gotta skeet Bitch I always hit the yeet And then Submarine Man gets the feet Shout out Submarine Man We all know that he can On my Christian Minecraft server You get the ban Bitch I pull up with my nuggets Down the block, yea I run it I say fuck, no fuck it On my head, I wear a bucket Fuck Taylor Swift, she’s just a bitch Shoot her down with my stick Cause she can suck on my dick Bitch your broke as fuck I got a penny in my buck Yea I don’t care I just hopped in my truck Beat my meat till it's black and blue I don’t drive, yea I flew it We just solve some Blues Clues Mysterious, yea who knew 2020, Vote Kanye West Bitch we are the best Baby birds, in their nest Spread like Iron fist Hitting up, in my trap phone I flew, like I'm a drone Kid Buu, you're not a clone Your a ?. Yea I just boaned Why It Sucks # The lyrics are cheesy and repetitive. # The song promotes gang violence and shootings. # Both the rappers have very annoying voices. # Lil Jergens shouts out an awful rapper, Submarine Man. # The album cover is corny. # The song overly samples the good song "Slide" by Calvin Harris. # They praise the infamous rappers Submarine Man and Kid Buu. # Product placement for Minecraft, Sprite and YouTube. Videos Lil Mosquito Disease & Lil Jergens - Slide On The Blocc (Official Audio) Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Rip-offs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Cheesy Songs Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Lil Mosquito Disease songs Category:Lil Jergens songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Flex Entertainment releases Category:Songs with good production